Field of the Invention
A technique disclosed in this specification relates to a method for dividing a ceramic substrate into plural ceramic substrates to manufacture a ceramic device.
Description of Related Art
As a method for dividing a ceramic substrate into plural ceramic substrates to manufacture a ceramic device, there is known a technique for adhering and fixing the ceramic substrate on a film and dicing the fixed ceramic substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-287723 discloses a method for sticking a substrate to a supporting plate using an adhesive.